My World
by Kira H. I. K. O. H. de F
Summary: “vamos, hoy es el día” dice esperando que reaccione, mi cuerpo se tensa al oír esas palabras...One Shoot...Yaoi...KxR BxY


Bien, este es el primer one-shoot que hago

Bien, este es el primer one-shoot que hago, normalmente digo que los haga pero resulta que quieren continuación jeje n.n' también es song fic, pues sin más los dejo con el fic y espero me dejen un review al final non . Este fic lo modifique le agregue y quite cosas jeje espero les guste como les gusto la primera vez que lo leyeron por si ya lo habia leido jiji :P

Disclamer: ya saben, Beyblade no me pertenece yo solo pido prestado a sus personajes n.n y la canción está un poco modificada

Nota: todo el fic es un POV

Advertencias: este es un fic con contenido yaoi, si no te gusta el género te pido de favor que no sigas leyendo, si crees inconveniente el rating que tiene puedes decirme y yo lo cambiaré

...-.-.-...-.-.-...-.-.-...

My World Por Kira

Recordar, llorar, sufrir, llevo días repitiendo estas acciones una y otra vez en una oscura habitación alejado de la sociedad, de las personas. ¿Razón?...un joven de nombre Rei. Tan simple nombre, y tanto sufrimiento me está causando, al recordar su nombre lloro en silencio, me abrazo ocultando mi debilidad. Nunca pensé que una simple persona pudiera ocasionar tan raro y extraño sentimiento…para mí esto es algo que nunca había pasado por mi mente o cuerpo. Me siento tan expuesto, como se de un momento a otro todos pudieran ver a través de mi ser. Más bien esto no fue lo que me enseñaron a hacer, a sentir.

**The fastest man in the world, fast asleep at the wheel**

**Nobody wants to be alone, so how did I get, here**

Escucho el crujir de la puerta, y unos pasos aproximarme al lecho donde me encuentro. Levanto un poco la cabeza, para poder ver de quien se trata, ¿Rei? ¿Eres tú? Intento incorporarme, pero me siento débil, la sombra se acerca más...-"Max"- susurró aquella sombra, mi mente juega muy sucio en ocasiones...veo como se sienta a mi lado y yo vuelvo a abrazar mis piernas. -"Vez que te dije"- escuché decir a una voz, intentó reconocerla...Yuriy...-"así ha estado desde que se fue"- se notó un poco de dolor en su voz.

-"Ya verás como recuperará el animo, solo necesita unos días...y por supuesto nuestro apoyo"- Max, siempre tan positivo como siempre, igual que Rei. Si se pusiera en mi lugar no diría eso, ¿recuperar el ánimo?...suena imposible, sin él el ánimo está perdido. Siento como la persona se levanta y me abandona de nuevo en la oscuridad. Es lo único que hacen todos, me dan "animos" es decir palabras reconfortantes como 'todo estará bien'…'lo vas a superar'. Es lo único. Ahí viene otra sombra…

**When I look at you, I see him staring through**

**Awake and a smile, cuz he's been inside of you**

-"Rei"- susurro para mi como siempre, y nuevas lágrimas recorren mi rostro, siento como una mano acaricia mi mejilla y seca mis lágrimas -"no te vayas, por favor"- le digo a la persona, no se quien es y no me importa, si veo su rostro, la ilusión termina y vuelvo a perder a Rei.

-"Sabes que no me iré"- me responde y hace pequeñas caricias en mi mejilla, revuelve mis cabellos e intenta retirar los mechones que cubren mis ojos, pero rápidamente reacciono y atrapó su muñeca indicándole que no lo haga, el entiende y se retracta.

-"¿Te quedarás conmigo?"- preguntó sabiendo la respuesta, a todo me dirá que si, como Rei...todo me recuerda al chico, lamentablemente ya no oiré su hermosa voz, si no varias voces intentando ayudarme a salir de la depresión en la que estoy.

-"Ya sabes que si Kai"- me da un beso en la mano y siento como se recuesta a mi lado.

**Is he all the things you, tried to change me into?**

**Is he everything to you?**

-"Gracias"- digo, y una pequeña sonrisa melancólica aparece en mi rostro. Oigo como tocan la puerta y alguien más entra en la habitación, al parecer te hace alguna seña para que te aproximes porque te levantas de la cama.

-"Ahora regreso"- me indicas, se escuchan tus pasos alejarse y la puerta cerrarse, puedo escuchar como discutes con tu novio, se niega a que pases tanto tiempo conmigo. ¿Estará celoso? lo que menos quería era dar lástima, y al parecer eso estoy haciendo. Tú siempre me defiendes, en todas las ocasiones ahí siempre estabas tú. ¿Por qué? ni yo mismo lo sé, siempre fuimos buenos amigos, y confieso que antes de conocer a Rei tenía cierta atracción por ti. Pero tú nunca correspondiste a mis sentimientos, se notaba claramente que tú querías a otra persona y a mí me veías como otro amigo. En cierta manera agradezco que siempre hayas estado ahí para mí, tantos momentos cruciales tuve con Rei y tu siempre tenías buenos consejos, o solo un hombro para recargarme.

**Does he make you high, make you real?**

**Does he make you cry? Does he know the way you feel?**

Si fuera por mí ahora estaría en mi casa, pero fui muy testarudo y acepté quedarme contigo. Por eso tienes problemas con Boris, todo por mí...escucho como la puerta se cierra de golpe y también escucho al pelilavanda gritando del otro lado de la puerta para que le abras. Tampoco se que haces con él, en el fondo se lo que te ama, pero no puede demostrarlo, antes de conocer a Rei yo era igual, era frío, pensaba que todos eran inferiores a mí. Pero una simple sonrisa suya derritió la fría barrera de mi corazón, al conocerlo vi algo en su mirada que me hizo sentir seguro, supe que no me traicionaría...y nunca lo hizo. Puede que eso mismo le pase a Boris, no sepa como decirte lo tanto que te ama, pero una mirada lo dice todo...o por lo menos eso me pasaba con Rei. Sabía que no era una persona muy expresiva y con ver mis ojos entendía a la perfección lo tanto que lo amaba. Como quisiera que tus problemas no fueran por mí, pero lo son, ojala pudiera decirle a ese tonto que se de cuenta de la persona que esta frente suyo y que te repitiera cuantas veces pudiera lo que te ama…que daría yo por poder decirle a mi neko que lo amo.

**Love is all around you, your universe is full**

**But in my world, there is only you**

Ya no escucho ruidos del otro lado de la puerta, supongo que Boris ya se rindió, no le queda otra alternativa más que ser paciente. Se que el entiende la situación, pero no sabe como lidiar con que tu estés conmigo en cada momento. Algo llama mi atención escucho como abren la puerta del closet, supongo estará buscando algo...siento que me cubre con otra frazada, aspiro profundamente el aroma que desprende la tela, no huele a ti. Ya nada huele a ti, si regresara a casa tu aroma se olería por todas partes, podría recordar todas las caricias que me otorgaste, los besos que me diste, los recuerdos llenarían mi memoria en cada momento que vivimos juntos en aquel lugar…y quien lo diría tu que eras tan tímido me demostraste una noche que yo estaba equivocado, me diste tu cuerpo, tu alma. Fuimos uno.

**I can still find the smell**

**On my clothes and skin**

Otra vez te acuestas a mi lado, se que no me dejarás solo, no esta vez. No entiendo tu comportamiento Yuriy...no te comprendo.

-"¿Cómo estás?"- preguntas y comienzas a revolver mi cabello, con mi silencio no puede sacar mucho de mí. Nadie podrá sacar nada de mí, pareciera que estoy muerto, solo hablo para decir tu nombre. Apenas como y no bebo casi nada, todas mis necesidades las hago cuando es tarde y nadie me escucha. Me levanto a media noche para ir por algo de comer y tomar un poco de agua. Ahora estoy más pálido que de costumbre, mis ojos no tienen la misma luz que tenían cuando estabas a mi lado. Nada es igual. Los mechones que cubren mi rostro son retirados, y veo su rostro, el no es Rei, nunca lo fue. Hago mis propias ilusiones en las que imagino que Yuriy es mi querido Rei, estoy en un nivel de mi subconsciente en el que puedo recrear días enteros con mi koi e imaginar que aun está a mi lado. Pero solo regreso a esta realidad y lidio menos con esto, busco solo una forma de escapar de la verdad de mi vida. Cómo es posible que la mente pueda hacer tales cosas, podría jurar que en mis sueños el está aquí, sientos sus manos, sus labios, su cabello…

**I can still see your face, when I'm sleeping next to him**

**Is he all the things I, tried to change him**** into?**

-"Rei"- vuelvo a susurrar, un leve sonrojo aparece en mis mejillas al nombrar ese nombre. Siento como el cuerpo de Yuriy me abraza, supongo que hoy no pasará la noche con Boris, realmente no me molesta y dejo que me abrace, claro que yo no correspondo. Escucho sollozos, seguramente provenientes del pelirrojo, nunca había oído tan molesto a su novio. Una relación se basa en confianza, y en respetar las decisiones de cada uno, eso es algo dificil de ver cuando se viene de un lugar del que Boris y yo venimos, nunca nos soportamos especialmente porque yo me llevaba mas con Yuriy que él. El único momento en que dejo de odiarme tanto fue cuando deje de estar con Yuriy y me la pasaba todo el rato con Rei, pocas veces nos veíamos y no teníamos ningún motivo de discusión. Nuevamente me pregunto ¿estará celoso?, solo se que ahora Yuriy hace todo lo posible por tener un balance entre tu y yo. ¿Qué hago? estoy, correspondiendo a su abrazo...lo hice inconscientemente...y yo también lloro, será una buena forma de desahogarnos. Puede que no estemos en los brazos de aquel que amamos, pero nuestra amistad nos permite llorar juntos, reír juntos, platicar de nuestras cosas...para eso son los amigos

**I've had enough of fears, you let them out**

**Now I wrap myself around you**

**Like a blanket full of doubt**

**He's your everything**

Ya no escucho más sollozos, al parecer has caído en un sueño profundo, supongo que el haber llorado te ayudó, las lágrimas que derramaste eran de confusión, de no saber que hacer. Me separo de ti, yo también tengo sueño pero no quiero que durmamos abrazados, no quiero que mañana despierte en tus brazos y crea que eres Rei. Suficiente tengo que lidiar con los sueños que hace mi mente para recordar a mi koi, pero aun así será mejor dormir, solo quiero perderme, no quiero pensar en él…duele…duele demasiado pensar en él.

**You make me high! You make me real!**

**You make me cry! Now you know the way I feel**

-"Kai, Kai despierta, Kai"- escucho como repiten esa frase y mueven un poco mi hombro para hacerme reaccionar, gruño haciéndoles saber que no quiero que me molesten. Abrazo mis piernas y oculto mi rostro entre sabanas, pero siento como estas son arrebatadas dejandome al descubierto. No quiero, no quiero abrir los ojos y no encontrarme con la hermosa mirada de Rei -"vamos Kai, hoy es el día"- dice esperando que reaccione, mi cuerpo se tensa al oír esas palabras.

-"¿Qué día?"- pregunto, la noción del tiempo no existe para mí...momento, el día, ¿hoy es el día? no recuerdo, que tiene este día. No se ni cuanto tiempo llevo acostado en esta cama, como podría saber que dia es hoy.

-"No me digas que te olvidaste"- dice, noto tristeza en sus palabras, y como no tenerlas, ya recuerdo de quién habla...junto todas mis fuerzas y logro incorporarme a la orilla de la cama. Mi mirada siempre fija al suelo, no me puedo contener y siento como las lágrimas se acumulan en mis ojos, tomo las sabanas entre mis manos y las aprieto fuertemente.

-"¿Rei?"- pregunto en un susurro, a pesa que esa pregunta es más para mi.

-"Así es, hoy es el entierro"- siento como coloca sus manos encima de las mías, las lágrimas brotan al instante y no puedo evitarlo. Siento unos brazos rodearme.

Hoy es el entierro de mi koi...hoy es la última vez que veré tu rostro. Tú eras mi mundo, y sin ti mi mundo ya no existe. Rei…te amo.

**Love is all around you, your universe is full**

**But in my world, there is only you**

...-.-.-...-.-.-...-.-.-...

¿Cómo se me ocurren estás cosas? caramba, realmente no se de donde salió n.n' solo escuche la canción y me inspiré para escribir el fic...espero que mucha gente no me mate T.T me tardé un rato en elegir a los personajes. Pues que más les puedo decir, espero les guste el fic y me dejen un review ¿ne? n.n

Nos estamos viendo, hasta la próxima... ¡ciao!


End file.
